Sigue participando
by Neith15
Summary: Butch se siente frustrado por el tipo de relación que tiene con Kaoru, dándole vueltas llega a una conclusión: ella no parece interesada. Sin embargo, a un día de la graduación al fin se arma de valor para dar el siguiente paso, ¿qué le responderá Kaoru? One-shot.
1. Prólogo

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z** _ **no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.**_

 _ **One-shot: Sigue participando.**_

 _ **Summary: Butch se siente frustrado por el tipo de relación que tiene con Kaoru, dándole vueltas llega a una conclusión: ella no parece interesada. Sin embargo, a un día de la graduación al fin se arma de valor para dar el siguiente paso, ¿qué le responderá Kaoru?**_

 _ **By: Neith15**_


	2. Sigue participando

**Sigue participando**

No podía evitarlo, no podía hacerlo. Tenía esa "grandiosa" necesidad de voltear a ver de reojo cada dos segundos en dirección a esa despreocupada chica de sólo diecisiete años pero que lo volvía loco desde los quince. Es decir, quién no se molestaría en mirarla y el que no lo hiciera tenía muy mal gusto, sin embargo, era irónico que al mismo tiempo que un chico la volteara a ver tenía ese ligero cosquilleo en las palmas con las ganas de quitarle los ojos al maldito que se atreviera a ver semejante musa griega. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que su hermano Boomer le platicaba tan emocionado, lo poco que escuchó fue sobre su novia Miyako y que tenían planes para ese fin de semana en algún lugar que no se tomó el tiempo de memorizar, todo luego del tan anhelado baile de graduación el viernes por la noche. Esa simple palabra lo hizo regresar al punto de origen, voltear a ver a Kaoru, quien se encontraba sentada sola en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la escuela media superior.

Incluso se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían decidido dejar el lado del mal de lado para poder adaptarse a una vida "normal". Brick había sido el de la idea y ellos como buenos hermanos, además de amenazados por el líder dejándolos con una fuerte y dolorosa golpiza después de una pelea infantil, habían decidido seguirlo. Al final terminó por gustarle sus nuevas vidas bajo la tutela de una joven maestra llamada Keane, quien los acogió, alimentó y crió como si realmente fueran sus propios hijos. Obviamente al principio, cuando llegaron al mismo colegio que las antiguas heroínas de la ciudad de Tokio, no fueron recibidos de manera amigable por estas. Tuvieron desacuerdos, peleas, castigos, malos tratos, apodos que pasaron a situaciones divertidas, viajes, risas, trabajos en equipos, besos robados y algún que otro sonrojo. Desgraciadamente los dos últimos sólo había sucedido con sus hermanos y sus respectivas novias pero él...soltó un suspiro. Kaoru siempre lo rechazaba o bueno, lo evitaba.

Podían llevarse bastante bien en juegos, travesuras, bromas y una que otra escapada pero su relación no pasaba más allá de cómplices de juego.

\- ¿Butch?

Regresó a la realidad ante el llamado de su pequeño hermano, lo miró de reojo en modo de advertencia y desvió el rostro en dirección al techo. Odiaba tener que ser el único rechazado, la chica no le había dado alguna señal de esperanza para seguir intentándolo y eso le frustraba. Se levantó de su asiento dejando al rubio confundido ante la repentina desesperación de su hermano por alejarse de ahí.

Se quedó parado en su lugar, como estúpido ante la mirada de muchos mientras en su interior se debatía por ir con la chica y pedirle que fuera su cita o simplemente robarle un beso y obligarla a ir con él.

Desde cuándo se rebajaba a rogarle a alguien hasta que recordó que ella no era una persona cualquiera, era la chica que le había arrebatado un suspiro. Frunció el ceño, la odiaba. Optó por irse a los baños a refrescarse la cabeza que tanto le dolía de pensar en su situación. Tal vez fue muy mala idea pues cuando regresó se sorprendió de ver a Kaoru acompañada. Era mayor, le calculó unos veintidós años, cabellera de un verde oscuro, ojos casi del mismo color que el suyo, verde bosque. Alto, de cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, prácticamente un universitario.

Se tensó cuando el chico tomó la mano de la pelinegra y esta no hizo nada por alejarlo como normalmente lo haría. Al contrario, sonrió abiertamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Platicaron y rieron varias ocasiones, sin soltarse ni un segundo. El receso pasó más lento de lo que alguna vez lo sintió, verlos así le carcomía el interior, le hervía la sangre, invocaba males.

No lo soportó y justo cuando el timbre sonó, él caminó en dirección a los dos. No soportaba ni un segundo más, verlos sonrientes y tomados de la mano.

* * *

Sentí que era el día más aburrido de mi vida y el tarado de Butch no se dignaba a hablarme a pesar de que está a unas cuantas mesas detrás de mi, observándome, lo sé porque siento su mirada en mi espalda. Sin embargo, no me atrevería a llamarlo, sería lastimar mi orgullo y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Luego de unos minutos ya no sentí la mirada, lo que significaba que se había ido. Suspiré, idiota.

Me sorprendí cuando vi a mi hermano llegar a la entrada de la cafetería, hacía seis meses que no lo veía y que llegara inesperadamente me hacía sentir feliz. Me lancé a sus brazos para abrazarlo y sentir el calor fraternal junto con su masculina fragancia, por eso llamaba la atención entre las féminas del colegio pero él ni se enteraba. Muchas chicas me volteaban a ver con envidia, pero no le di importancia. Me compró un refresco aunque no lo tomé de inmediato, después de todo prefiero el agua pero para acompañarlo, lo abrí.

Me platicó que había pedido permiso para asistir a mi fiesta de graduación de mañana, lo cual me hizo sentir enormemente feliz pues al menos se había tomado la molestia de viajar casi la mitad del mundo para verme. Se había mudado al Reino Unido debido a una beca deportiva que se había ganado por sus grandes habilidades dentro del ámbito, y constantemente se encontraba de viaje. Cuando lo vi por última vez, me había encerrado en mi cuarto a llorar por dos días, lo extrañaría mucho además de que no me vería dar el siguiente paso en mi vida pero ahora veo que me equivoqué.

Me tomó de la mano lo cual admito se me hizo un tanto raro pero le correspondí, después de todo era mi hermano. Creo que no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentí una fuerte mirada detrás de mí, de nuevo.

\- ¿Y ya tienes con quién ir al baile?

\- No, no quiero ir con nadie.

\- Eso o que nadie te ha invitado por fea.

Solté una risa, ese era su forma de demostrar que no quería que fuera con ningún chico al baile, después de todo era el típico hermano mayor sobreprotector.

\- Probablemente - le seguí el juego, él rió, me gustaba escuchar su voz -. ¿Ya fuiste a casa?

\- No, el primer lugar en el que me detuve fue aquí, quería verte pero creo que alguien más quiere verte más que yo.

No entendí pero con los ojos me envió una discreta señal por detrás de mí.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Digamos que un chico no le gusta la forma en que nos relacionamos.

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- Tiene el cabello oscuro, ojos verdes...

\- Butch - solté con una sonrisa de lado -. Un conocido...

\- Pues parece que para él eres más que una conocida.

Sonreí, ese tonto. Ojalá y no piense hacer algo estúpido.

\- Hablaré con él...luego.

\- No es necesario - me comentó junto con una sonrisa divertida -. Viene hacia acá.

* * *

Butch se plantó entre los dos y deshizo bruscamente el agarre. Claramente estaba furioso y lo único que Kaoru pudo hacer, fue serenarse y verlo con expresión aburrida. A veces le gustaba verlo celoso, incluso sabía de las amenazas que hacía a sus espaldas a todos los pretendientes que tenía y para evitarle problemas al chico rechazó cada propuesta de pareja de baile que le hicieron, unas veinte si no le fallaba la memoria.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a su alrededor, no había nadie, todos habían acatado el toque de la campana que indicaba que finalizaba el receso. Agradeció ello pues quería evitar una escena junto con ambos chicos.

\- Suéltala - sentenció Butch -. No te le acerques...

\- Y si lo hago qué, ¿tienes algún problema?

Dai sonrió más que divertido aunque ligeramente indignado y celoso, ese mocoso frente a él era enamorado de su pequeña hermana y monstruo, lo supo por la sonrisita que soltó cuando mencionó su nombre. Una vez había escuchado el nombre del chico entre las conversaciones que las amigas de su hermana y esta tenían, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que lo conocería y menos de esa manera, al parecer lo había retado.

Cínicamente, se levantó y bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, tomó la mano de Kaoru, se inclinó lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la mejilla y sonrió orgulloso.

\- Nos vemos en casa, Kaoru - no tenía precio la expresión de Butch, su rostro se había desfigurado en una mueca irritada y de enojo -. Ya quiero ver a mamá y practicar con papá, Shou también debe de extrañarme.

\- Si - ella le sonrió débilmente -. Dile a mamá que la ayudaré a cocinar.

Dai se limitó a asentir, sonriente, había ganado ante el pelinegro y eso era sin duda, la mejor manera de conocerlo. Sabía que haría por su hermana lo que fuera necesario. Se retiró con aires despreocupados y silbó, luego de algunos minutos se perdió de la vista de ambos.

Kaoru por su parte abrió su refresco de nuevo sin tomarle importancia a la situación y bebió un trago. Butch apretó los puños, confundido.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿De qué?

A él claramente le molestó que se hiciera la desentendida.

\- Eso.

\- Qué tiene, es mi hermano, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno avergonzado y la otra serena, sin demostrar expresión alguna en su bello rostro de muñequita aunque por dentro sonreía socarrona. Le gustaba verlo así, era tan...adorable.

\- ¿Celoso?

Butch dio un respingo en su lugar, se había quemado solo ante ella y eso no le gustó aunque ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Irías conmigo al baile de graduación?

Kaoru lo miró por un par de segundos a los ojos, sin decir ni hacer nada, simplemente parca ante la interrogante. Hasta que finalmente comenzó a jugar con la tapa del refresco y lo observó por milésimas de segundos, sonrió. La dejó frente a él con los ojos clavados sobre los suyos y ladeó la cabeza junto con una sonrisa "inocente". La observó retirarse de la habitación con rapidez y cuando la perdió de vista justo como a su hermano, tomó el objeto y leyó en voz alta:

\- Sigue participando.

La maldita había pasado de él de nuevo. Sin embargo, Kaoru soltó una fuerte risa que incluso él la escuchó. En definitiva esa chica era única.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Neith15_**


	3. Epílogo

_**Hola.**_

 _ **Espero te haya gustado. Si fue así y comentas, le das a favoritos o seguir, espero que sepas que ha sido un honor que me hayas leído. También me gustaría invitarte a que leyeras mis otras historias pero si no quieres, agradezco el simple hecho de que leas esto.**_

 _ **Para cualquier duda, aclaración, petición o inclusive plática, puedes ubicarme en facebook como Neith Neith, o simplemente ir a mi perfil y ahí está el link.**_

 _ **Dato curioso:**_

 _ **1\. La imagen de portada fue editada por su servidora.**_

 ** _2\. La historia fue basada en una imagen de facebook._**

 _ **Gracias, nos leemos luego.**_

 ** _Se despide con mucho cariño_**

 ** _Neith15_**


End file.
